1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seats, and particularly to a toilet assembly with a toilet seat having a raised backing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet assemblies used in homes typically have a toilet bowl, toilet seat, toilet seat lid, and a toilet tank that flushes waste products. The toilet tank is mounted upon the toilet bowl. The toilet seat lid rests a top the toilet seat. The toilet seat and toilet seat lid are attached with a hinge to the toilet bowl, allowing the seat and lid to be raised or lowered by an individual.
The problem that arises with an assembly such as the one described above is that any attachment from the toilet seat and lid onto the bowl tends to become dirty. Urine and dust often collect about the hinges. Cleaning the area around the hinges is troublesome and difficult for individuals to easily reach.
The related art endeavors to solve the problem of difficult to clean hinges by developing new ways of attaching the seat and seat lid to the toilet assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,357, issued Dec. 7, 1993 to B. Ades, shows a releasable toilet lid and seat locking apparatus. The apparatus is attached to the front surface of a toilet flush tank. The apparatus has a rod and hinges that are attachable to the rod. The hinges connect to the toilet lid and toilet seat, allowing the lid and seat to be raised or lowered against the front surface of the toilet flush. The apparatus does not attach to the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2004/0045082, published Mar. 11, 2004 and invented by J. Marras, shows a self-supportive toilet seat and cover system. The seat and cover system includes levers attached to the toilet seat and toilet cover by hinges. A user presses downward on the levers, causing either one or both of the seat and cover to raise to a vertical position. The system includes support members that fit within holes in the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2603/0204900 A1, published Nov. 6, 2003 and invented by E. Hsieh, shows a toilet seat and toilet cover hinge. A vertical sleeve fits upon a subplate attached to a toilet bowl. Two hinge plates are attached to a shaft connected to the vertical sleeve. One hinge plate is fastened to the toilet seat and the other is attached to the toilet cover.
Other patents showing toilet assemblies or toilet hinges include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,306, issued Jan. 14, 1997 to D. Decker (quick-release hinge for toilet seat); U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2003/0167563 A1, published Sep. 11, 2003 and invented by S. Hinton (portable lavatory apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,150, issued Oct. 21, 1975 to C. Poister et al. (toilet stool ventilating means); U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,062, issued Jan. 9, 1979 to B. Fulbright, Jr. (lifting apparatus for toilet seat); U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,870, issued Jan. 23, 1990 to D. Buckshaw et al. (toilet seat latch); U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,528, issued Oct. 22, 1991 to E. Counseller et al. (cat litter box apparatus and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,442, issued Mar. 28, 1995 to J. Pendleburg (automatic toilet seat and lid lowering device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,875, issued May 16, 1995 to F. Kappl et al. (quick release seat latch); U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,277, issued Aug. 18, 1998 to C. Jones (automatic toilet seat closing device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,150, issued Nov. 9, 1999 to R. Newman et al. (quarter turn toilet seat pin with threaded lock bolt); and Jap. Pat. No. JP 8-317877, published Dec. 3, 1996 (fitting structure for toilet cover or toilet seat).
Although the related art addresses toilet assemblies or hinge attachments designed to provide for easier cleaning, what is needed is a toilet assembly in which the seat and seat lid are attached to the toilet tank and not the toilet bowl. This assembly would allow the toilet bowl to be easily cleaned. What is further needed is a toilet assembly having a seat and seat lid designed to block the hinge entirely from urine.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a toilet assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.